piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM
This is a rare Hanna-Barbera sound effect that is not on the Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library nor Cartoon Trax Volume 1. Info * First recorded: 1942 * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1942-1958), Hanna-Barbera (1958-2001) * Origin: United States * Year debut: September 4, 1942 * First heard: How to Play Baseball * Area severed: United States (rarely in Japan) It is a long version of the spin part from Sound Ideas, SPIN, CARTOON - SPIN AND BOING. It was originally a Disney sound effect that debuted in 1942 with the Goofy short How to Play Baseball. It was used in Walt Disney's short films and features, before Hanna-Barbera picked it up in 1958 for Huckleberry Hound. The sound seems rarely used these days. Although it was used in Anime such as D.N.Angel. Used In TV Shows * Adventures in Wonderland (Heard once in "Metaphor Monday.") * The Archie Show * Archie's Funhouse * The All New Popeye Hour * The Banana Splits * The Berenstain Bears Show * Between the Lions * Beverly Hills Teens * Blocky Blocks (Heard often in "Surf's Up". Among the many times it was heard on, it was once heard alongside Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT and AHOOGA.) * Bobby's World * The Cattanooga Cats Show * Challenge of the Super Friends * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Dexter's Laboratory * Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Fangface * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Comedy Hour * The Flintstone Comedy Show * The Flintstone Kids * Garfield and Friends * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) * Henry's Amazing Animals * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Inch High, Private Eye * Inspector Gadget * Jabberjaw * The Jetsons * Josie and the Pussycats * Laff-A-Lympics * The Littles * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * Peter Potamus and So-So * Pink Panther and Sons * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina the Teenage Witch * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Simpsons (Heard mostly in Itchy & Scratchy segments, although it's rarely used.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Karate Star" and "Goodbye Krabby Patty?".) * Super Friends * Timon & Pumbaa * The New Tom and Jerry Show * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * The Scooby-Doo Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Top Cat * Wacky Races * What a Cartoon * Will the Real Jerry Lewis Please, Sit Down * The Yogi Bear Show TV Specials * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) * Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) (heard in low volume) * Casper's First Christmas (1979) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) * Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) * Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (1983) * It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) * It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown (1976) * It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown (1974) * It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown! (1992) * It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown (1974) * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) * Snoopy: The Musical (1988) (heard in lowest volume) * The Charmkins (1983) * There's No Time For Love, Charlie Brown (1973) * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) * Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) * You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (1985) * You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) * You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown (1979) Movies * Aladdin (1992) * A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) * Journey Back to Oz (1972) * Oliver Twist (1974) * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977) * Snoopy, Come Home (1972) * Treasure Island (1973) Shorts * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard in "How to Play Baseball", "Pluto and the Gopher", "Lion Around", "Camp Dog", and "Lion Down".) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "Rabbit Stew and Rabbits Too" and "Bugged By a Bee".) Video Games PC: * Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove (2001) * JumpStart Kindergarten Reading (1996) * JumpStart Typing (1997) * Living Books - Green Eggs and Ham (1996) Nintendo GameCube: * Sonic Heroes Commercials * Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon Commercial (1994) * McDonalds Commercial: I Am Hungry (1998) Trailers * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) (Trailers) * The Tigger Movie (2000) (Trailers) Videos * Golden Book Video (Heard once in "5 Sesame Street Stories.") * Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures (1996) (Heard once in the intro.) Anime * D.N.Angel * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in "Broly".)